


Breeze

by CatvitAlise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatvitAlise/pseuds/CatvitAlise
Summary: Gavin always acted first and thought about it later, driven by his raw emotions, with carelessness of a light breeze. Too bad, that sometimes the consequences of his actions were near destructive, created by that hurricane-forced "wind".
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Breeze

Gavin always was impulsive. Impulsive and stupid, and just fucking… naive. He acted first and thought about it later, driven by his raw emotions, with carelessness of a light breeze. Too bad, that sometimes the consequences of his actions were near destructive, created by that hurricane-forced "wind". 

Gavin felt a punch in his gut, when he saw, emotionless eyes of an android in front of him. The same coldness, that was before – two, three days ago – no matter what happened a mere seconds earlier.

"I'm sorry, detective, but I need to meet with lieutenant Anderson on a crime scene as soon as possible. Did you verify everything you wanted? If so, can I go now?" 

Gavin wanted to scream. Wanted to shout at the android, to kick him, to make him feel _something_. Hate, anger, sadness.

…love?

No. Of course not. Not after what he had done to the roboprick. Even if he really felt anything, Gavin were very sceptical about the possibility of Connor's mutuality of his feelings. 

But were those even _feelings_ to begin with? Or was Gavin just driven by his aching cock in his pants? Connor _was_ built to be attractive, after all. There was no point in denying, that he was lusting for a barbie doll. Gavin always had a weak spot for a pretty face, you know.

"Detective?" – Fuck, he was silent for too long. Gavin need to say something, fast! He gulped, felt stiffness in his throat, but said anyway:

"Y-yeah. Sure, plastic" – He stepped out of the way, not daring to make eye contact with a robocop (that fucker didn't even gave Gavin a glance! What a prick!). Gavin could feel the warm redness on his cheeks, god what a mess. If Tina could see him like this, she would have never stopped joking about it. 

Or she would have been a good friend and helped Gavin not feeling like a bag of shit. Not like detective wanted to play that russian roulette. 

There was nothing left for him, than check on Reed's loyal friend – a bottle of whiskey. Maybe, a good ol' hangover in the morning will help him forget about this mess. 

Too bad, that a strong flavour of heated alcohol couldn't replace the strange taste of plastic lips of Gavin's tongue. 


End file.
